Lloyd's girlfriend?
by ThatOneNINJAGOfan
Summary: Lloyd has been having nightmares for a few nights now, until he meets a girl named Sindy in a dream. They both like each other, but does Sindy's sister approve of the way that Sindy acts?
1. The Meeting

**Hey guys, this is a story I have been wanting to write for a while now so I am. Anyway ENJOY.**

LLOYD'S P.O.V.

Another day, another nightmare. Lately I havent been abel to sleep because of these nightmares. When I was about to sleep again Nya called us into the bridge to send us on a mission. I could barely walk to the bridge because I basicly havent slept in 4 days. When we were in the bridge Nya told us that there was a great power released in a forest far away from Ninjago. I really didn't want to a mission at a time like this, but we had to go look at the disturbance to see what it was and who or what caused it.

When we I was done getting into my suit I knew that we still had some time left until we made it to the forest so I thought that it would good idea to catch up on some sleep so I would have at least some energy before we made it to the forest.

I didn't have a nightmare or a dream, it was a message or vision. There was a girl, her hair was let down to her shoulders, her hair was orange , she had black pants and a black jacket, and her shirt was pink. I found her kind of attractive, but I knew I both couldn't and shouldn't think like that because I wasn't into anything that was love related.

She said to me "hey, I know that you'vee been having nightmares lately," then she put her hand on her heart "I'm sorry, it was fault." I didn't know what she meant by that because i didn't even know her so she couldn't even be causing them. I then said "how is it your fault I don't even know you." Then she said "then why do you like me if you don't even know me." I didn't even know how she knew about me liking her so I just stood there listening to her, she then said "listen, I know that you guys are going to a forest. There I was giving you nightmares trying to see if your flying ship could my power. I didn't mean for it go on for so long I thought that I had to do it for one day. Anyway I'm in a really big tree waiting for you. There I will your name when your friends will know that I know you." She then looked behind her and then said "well your almost here, take my energy so you will not be out of energy when you search for me. Anyway, goodbye." Then she waved her hand and then it ended. I had the energy that I normally have when I woke up.

Kai then walked into the room and said "hey we're here, did you sleep good." I then forced myself up and said "Yeah, I now have the energy and sleep that I have been missing." I then heard a voice that said "by the way, my name is Sindy"

SINDY'S P.O.V.

I just finished my message with Lloyd. I was really out of energy from sending my energy to Lloyd. That boy has so much energy. I also realised that I didn't even tell him my name so I to tell him, and saying something to someone while there awake takes so much energy.

I was panting really hard. Then I heard my sister say "that's what you deserve for sending a message to someone you barely know, _and_ for sending energy." She had black hair down midback, a blue shirt, black pants, and freckels. She was really bossy, but I still love her.

"Well, I'm just trying to see if they could help us, geez. Calm down Layla." She had tea to give to me, so I took it and said my thanks and took my sips. I looked outside of the window of our treehouse, because I just heard a really loud noise. It was Lloyd's flying ship. I said to Layla "well look outside, there here. Oooh this is so excited." She just shook her head and said "well your the one acting like a 3 year old when there parents are coming home, calm down a little would ya."

I just was trying to be happy and stay positive. So I said "well I'm trying to be happy, unlike you who's always mad at me and life." I was just a little trigger happy. She then said back to me "well in the message you sent to him then you were so calm, but your being such a little kid. Also using _my_ mind reading powers to know that he liked you, I have no words for you. SINDY."

I just gave her a sharp look then started looking out the window again. It wasn't the safest window because there was no glass so I could easily fall out, but I didn't care. I wanted to meet Lloyd, the boy that stole my heart when I first learned about him. I just looked out the window with my hands under my chin, but I was happy.

I could both hear and see them Lloyd was looking up at the top of the trees to see if e could find me. Layla was right behind me and said "there not going to find it, you do remember nobody has ever found this place." I really didn't want to hear her so I kept looking out the window like a little kid that I was at heart.

LLOYD'S P.O.V.

Where was this girl I asked everyone to spit up because I wanted to talk privately with her, because I didn't want anyone of them to know about my little crush on her. I also needed to know if she liked me back. Then something caught my eye. It was a house a medium sized house on the tops of the trees. I then ran to it as fast as I could. When I made it to the tree that the house was on top was, I saw Zane, Kai, Jay, and Cole waiting there like they were waiting for me. I was kinda disappointed because I wanted to talk alone with her.

I then walk up ti them and said "sorry I'm late, I didn't know that you were here already." I let out a fake laugh while they all were laughing too. I asked if I could go up first and I got to. I could hear a little squeal like a little girl seeing her parents afte a long time. When I made to the top of the ladder I saw little trap door. I then pushed it open and crawled through and saw two people, they looked like girls and I made it all the way through. I just realised that the others just started climbing up the ladder. It was dark but I could still see them like it was morning time. Weird.

I then said "hello, did one of you two send me the message in my dream." Then one of the girls just stepped forward and yelled "ME, that would me" she said while raising her hand and running forward. She looked like she did in my dream, but more soild. It was nice seeing her true face. I was little out of energy from that climb up here, this tree was really tall.

I was attacked by a hug by Sindy and I then said "hi, Sindy. Who is she." I then pointed to the other girl in the treehouse. She then said "that's my older sister, Layla, she's really nice and calm person." I was a little surprised when she said that she had a sister, and a sister that was older. Sindy was a nice person from what I could tell.

Just when I was about to tell Sindy about my crush on her Kai and the others made it to the trap door. Nothing was going my way. Kai then said "so it was one or the both of you that sent that power disturbance, which one of you was it." Kai pointed to both of them. I forgot about the reason why we were even here which was different from normal. I also then asked about the power disturbance too. Sindy then raised her hand again and said "ME, that would be me" I saw Layla in the back roll her eyes and she mouthed the words 'oh brother.'

I then I asked "okay now that we know that you set of the power disturbance, my new question is, how?" Layla then walked in front of Sindy and shoved her to the side and said "I'll tell you how. She has been using great amounts of power to send Lloyd nightmares, the reason why she wanted to was for you guys to notice us and help us. But I think that we are fine the way we are now." Jay then ask "why did ,whatever your sister's name is, even give Lloyd nightmares instead of something else." I saw that Sindy got back up and said "well my name is Sindy and everytime I tried to send a message to you guys it always failed," she then stared strongly at Layla and said "mainly because Layla either destroyed or stopped everyone of my plans. So I had to send out power, and send messages to Lloyd's brain. I couldn't send it to all of you so I'm sorry about the nightmares. Please forgive me."

I just gave her a hug and said "I forgive you, Sindy." I then let her go and I thought that I saw her blush, while we looked away. Zane then said "well I think we should tell Sensei Wu about you guys." Layla then said "NO, we don't need any help. We're happy the way we are right now. Thanks for the offer though." Sindy then said "but Layla, everything I've doing for the past 3 months would've been for nothing." She then yelled at her "I know the past 3 months were hard, but I told you so many times. IT. WAS. FOR. NOTHING. Open your eyes Sindy, remember what happens when were with people." Layla looked at us and said "once again, thanks for the offer, but we're fine. Go one and tell your Sensei Wu that the power came from my reckless little sister. Sorry about our little argument. Goodbye, ninja."

LLOYD'S P.O.V.

After the little argument that Sindy and her sister just had Layla asked us to leave, we just left. It was a little weird, but we still all left. Before I could leave Sindy gave me another hug and whispered to me "I'm sorry, about my sister and me. We sometimes don't agree on things but I hope this doesn't discourage any feelings you have for us." She then patted me on the back, which I thought was weird.

LAYLA'S P.O.V.

The ninja just left the treehouse and it felt like I just let out a huge breath since they left. I don't even know why or how I felt like that. It might of been because of that guy in black. I think I know what its like to be Sindy right now, a love sick girl who barely knew about the guy that they love. I then walked out of the tiny room in the treehouse. I didn't want Sindy to see my face go from normal to red so fast.

Once I was in my room I thought about the ninja, Sindy, Lloyd, and the guy in black. I wanted to join them, Sindy and I weren't happy. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to me or Sindy. We were the only family that we had. After all the thinking I did I thought I should sleep on it, so I did.

SINDY'S P.O.V.

I was happy that Layla left because when I hugged Lloyd, I placed a tracking device on his back so I could secretly follow them so I could see Lloyd, just one more time, without the nightmares. I looked down on the little screen and saw the little red dot. I then went down the treehouse ladder and followed where the red dot was found. I took with me a map, a few snacks, and a little booklet all in my backpack.

I looked behind me, at the treehouse. For could be the last time I could look at it, then I ran away without looking back.

Okay there the first chapter of this story, if you want me to finish this. Please TELL ME. I want people to enjoy fanfiction and the things that they read. Anyway, BYE BYE.


	2. The masters of darkness and light

**Hey guy, sorry for not updating sooner. My computer stopped working so I had to go get it fixed. But you've been waiting long enough, so now here we go**

 **LLOYD'S P.O.V.**

We just got back to The Bounty, I missed Sindy. It had only been 20 minutes though but I knew that I couldn't see her again because of Sindy's sister. We told Sensei about Sindy and Layla, there treehouse, and there powers. Sensei just thought for a second then said "you ninja need to go back to Sindy and Layla. Even if Layla says no about it." I was little happy because I would be able to see Sindy again, and really wanted to see Sindy.

Kai then said "we should leave tomorrow then," he then looked at me "we can see Sindy, and Layla again." I blushed a little and looked away. I then said "okay we should get ready a little bit early so we ca..."

I paused mid-sentence because I heard a little sneeze, I turned around and saw blur of orange. Could it be Sindy? Everyone looked at me like I did something, I looked at them and said "sorry guys, I thought that that I heard something. So anyway, I think that we should get pre-prepared for anything that Layla is going to say." I looked at Sensei and said "Sindy will definitely want to come with us." My mom then dismissed us and said "we can get the sisters tomorrow so be ready around the same time we went today."

I wasn't complaining about it because I knew that I could sleep tonight and have the energy to do. We went out of the bridge everyone else went to the room and stayed on the edge of the ship and acted like I was thinking because I didn't want for it to look like I was waiting for someone. After a couple of minutes of me standing in one place I heard another little sneeze and I turned around and saw another blur of orange and thought I saw an outline of a person. I turned and was attacked by a hug, while seeing orange. It was Sindy, I was happy to see her again. But how did she find me.

 **SINDY'S P.O.V.**

I just got on the flying ship. It was bigger then I thought it was. But I was here for one reason and one reason only. Find Lloyd. I wanted to talk to him, without Layla being around and having a screaming match about him staying or us going with them. Sure I might be getting a cold so I'm sneezing a lot more so that must've been how Lloyd knew I was there. I said to Lloyd "well I may have placed a tracking device on your back." I then said really fast to Lloyd "please be my boyfriend." He looked at me weird and said "can you say that a little slower, please." I then said "please be my boyfriend." I was worried that I might have asked the guy of my dreams to be my boyfriend, but I was in love with him so I had to make sure that I heard it from him. He then said "just because I like you, yes." I was so happy. But now all I had to do was worry about Layla worrying about me marring this guy next week, I'm 19. I should be able to have a boyfriend, especially a boyfriend that likes me and I like him back.

 **LAYLA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up not long ago. I will admit though, I was a little hard on Sindy. I know that she's 19 and should have more freedom. I then walked around our treehouse calling her name. Then I saw a note on a stool that said:

 _I'm going to be with Lloyd_

Why did I ever think she was mature enough to deal with this kinda of thing on her own. So I then I knew that I should find her. It was at this moment that I was happy that she was mature to do things, because I put a tracking device on her, along time ago. The other good news is that I can see that guy again, the one in black. I then shook that feeling off of me, because I'm always telling Sindy not to fall in love with someone that she just met and I didn't want to go back on my word. So I then got the tracker out of my pocket and followed her signal. I was probably first going to throttle her, then hug her, then drag her home.

 **SINDY'S P.O.V.**

I was having a good feeling, I had a boyfriend, I was going to make new friends. Lloyd then showed me around The Bounty, because he wanted me to stay, but he didn't know if his Sensei was going allow me to stay. After he showed me the bridge I then said "Lloyd, I love you, you know that, but how is this relation going to work out if I cant see you when other people are around, because I know your always going on missions and leaving, I just want to be with you." Then I heard someone say "well you don't have to worry because your coming home." I then turned around and saw Layla. How did she find me, and how did she get on the ship? I then said "Layla, no I like Lloyd and he likes me, were going to be together." I then grabbed my boyfriend's arm. Layla then said "Sindy, I'm not playing your coming home right now, whether you like it or not." I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with Lloyd, but I guess we were being too loud, because the next thing I knew was that everyone was out and around us. Kai, is the red one I think, said "well look at this, we don't need to go tomorrow, they're here." I then said to Lloyd's Sensei "please don't make me leave, I love it here." _and I love Lloyd_ I said in my head. Then he said "actually I'm not going to send you home. You two are ninjas, the master of light and darkness." I was so happy because being a ninja means going on missions, and going on missions means I can see Lloyd more and me seeing Lloyd more means a happy me so I said "thank you, thank you for not sending me home." But as always Layla had to rain on my parade and said "that's a kind offer, but Sindy and I have to go home, we don't belong here. But even if we did how would you know that were master of light and darkness." Sensei Wu then said "well Layla, you made it bright in your treehouse and your sister gave Lloyd nightmares and that can only happen if you can control light and darkness." This was a big shock, but I was happy and I said "Yay," then I looked at Layla and said "this time you cant send me home, I am home."

 **so guys sorry for the short chapter, I'm doing my best at trying to juggle things in my life but next chapter will be longer, and next week. But I have to say one other thing if you have any ideas for this story tell me, and I there is a high chance that I will do it, but other then that have great time doing whatever your doing and bye bye.**


	3. The Stowaway

**Hey people that my fanfiction. I just hope that you enjoy this chapter because I have no idea on where this story is going, I also forgot to tell you about Sindy's and Layla eye colors. Sindy has blue eyes, and Layla has green.**

 **SINDY'S P.O.V.**

"NINJAGO" I yelled. I finally did it, I mastered spinjitzu. Took a long time after falling on my face so many times an watching my sister get it right the first time and not really caring for it. But hey I got it now. "Good job Sindy." Lloyd said clapping. I couldn't believe that he was only other person other then me here. Not even my sister was out here to see. But at this point I was happy that someone got to see it.

The others were gone because they were on mission to find out what's going on with a mountain area, because there has a lot of thunder and lightning there for some weird reason. But Lloyd wanted to stay back and me and my sister weren't ready yet so were the only people on The Bounty. "So I did it Lloyd, and I didn't even fall on my face this time." But then I tripped over nothing and fell on my face. "Well this time it wasn't doing spinjitzu." Lloyd said as he helped me up to my feet. I smiled at him and I smiled back. Then Layla came out of nowhere and said "you know that this relationship is never going to work out. You guys know nothing about each other." It's true, we just meet and were already dating. But instead of thinking of it as a setback I thought of it as something good because we didn't know anything about each other. "Your right Layla, we don't know much about each other." Lloyd said. He then looked at me "so lets get to know each other." I then said "I would love to, Lloyd." Layla then hit her head mumbled "don't tell me that I didn't warn you."

So we were in the bridge and Lloyd was asking me question and I would ask him the same question too. "So what's your favorite color." Ever since I saw his picture in the paper on day it has always been green. "Green is my favorite color, what's yours." I thought that he would say green too, but instead he said "red is my favorite color." **(A/N: I do not ship greenfire, because I don't ship Lloyd with anyone and I ship Kai with Skylor. I also said red because I thought would be nice to shack it up a little.)** "oh." I said a little shocked. I thought he would say green too. "Well red is my second favorite color" I lied, to be honest red was my least favorite color because it reminds me of blood and I hate blood **(A/N: I personally don't hate blood, matter fact when I was younger I used to cut myself to look at my blood, I'm a troubled person.)** "So, what do you like to do for fun." I then thought about it and said "I like to read." I held my breath that he would say that but instead he said "I like protecting Ninjago from evil." I have never saved Ninjago or anyone or anything so I don't know what's its like. "That's cool, I've never saved Ninjago so I don't know what's like." Lloyd then said "well now that your ninja, you can and see what its like to save Ninjago." I was happy. "So, what's your favorite food." I had to think about it because I wanted to say the same thing as Lloyd so I said "reading." I really do like reading and Lloyd even said that he did too so there is one thing we have in common. I then asked him a question "If you can be anyone, who would you be." He thought for a moment, this question I knew he wouldn't say the same thing as me so that's reason why I asked it. "I would be my dad. I always looked up to him." I never knew my dad. He died a month before I was born and my mom died during childbirth when I was born. I always had Layla with me though. I see her as my mom, because she's the only family I had. "I would be my sister, because I always think of her as my mom, and I like that about her." He then said "I grew up at school for bad boys called Darkly's School for Bad Boys, with is now called Wu's academy for young children. **(A/N: does anyone even know what happened to the school, seriously in season 3 we saw the kids in like 3 episodes and never saw them again, and were in season 6 now.)** I also never had a sibling and I only my dad and that's the only person I knew that was family." There's something else we had common. But just when I as about to ask Lloyd another question we heard a scream and saw a bright light. We then ran to it to find out.

 **LAYLA'S P.O.V.**

I was looking at the sun because that's what I do in deep thought. The sun never burned my eyes and I never had to squint at it. I now know why, I was the master of light.

 _"Layla, why are looking at the sun," said my 5 year old sister. "Your eyes are going to fall out." I never understood why she said that. Looking at the sun never hurt my eyes, it actually felt good. "I don't understand why you always say that Sindy." Sindy then looked at the sun and looked away really fast. "Are you magic Layla." Sindy asked, she always asked. "I don't know Sindy. I guess I might be." I then looked at the tree that we always wanted to build a treehouse on when we are older. "Is that why mommy and daddy left us, because were different." I then looked at her said "they never left us, they died. Daddy and mommy would show there love for us if they were here." I wanted to look at the sun with her, but if this conversation always happens whenever we can I'm not sure._

When think of that day I always cry. I looked down and saw everyone in Ninjago but from another angle. I always wanted to look at Ninjago from here because I can see people who are living good lives. Better then mine and Sindy's. I then looked at the sun again but this time it hurt so bad. I then covered my eyes and looked away. I screamed so loud because it felt like putting hot sauce in my eyes. I now know what's its like to look at the sun and have it hurt your eyes. I then heard two people run in the direct I was in but I couldn't see and I tried to grab onto the handle on the side but I missed and fell off the side.

When I was falling I thinking of using spinjitzu to slow down my fall but then I stopped midair. When I could see again I saw that it was Cole "oh... hello, Cole." He was using his energy dragon I think its what's its called and flew me to the top of The Bounty and I saw Lloyd and Sindy on the deck. I then grabbed one of my eyes and Sindy asked "what happened to you Layla." I then stood up and said "the sun, it... surprised me. Burned my eyes." Sindy looked very shocked because for our entire lives I have always looked at the sun and never burned my eyes. But Cole and Lloyd were confused on why I was looking at the sun. "I told you that you would one day you would hurt your eyes. Also we saw a bright light and we came to see what it was." Lloyd then said "well, I think you used your powers, your the master of light." I then looked down because it was constant reminder of my parents' death. I then walked away because Cole was here and whenever I'm around Cole I get a weird feeling, like a crush, I think. I don't understand feelings. Then again I'm always telling Sindy that she should at least know a guy before she starts dating. I also was scared, I'm scared of her growing up. But she is and so am I. But then I heard Sindy ask why Cole was here and he said "I was sent here because the others think that they need you." I then ran into the room me and Sindy were sharing and locked the door. I wasn't ready to know that I was a master of light, but having to fight now. Too much pressure, I'm also a big crybaby when it comes to lightning.

But when Sindy, Lloyd, and Cole were looking for me until they made it to the room. "Come on Layla, we need you." I wasn't going to come out unless we were going somewhere without lightning. But soon I came out thinking about what would happen if Sindy went out on her own and got hurt. So I went, I know I'm going to regret this decision later.

 **NYA'S P.O.V.**

When we made it to the village we saw so much lightning then we thought was going to be at the village. I stood close to Jay, but I think he was enjoying a little more then I think he should've. We asked a couple of villagers questions but they all said "I cant remember" so we knew something was up. Jay then pointed to a cave that he saw above the village and said "look, there might be someone up there." We then ran to the cave and saw someone there.

It was a boy that looked around the age 15, he had short but choppy black hair, brown eyes, he was pale, even his lips. He had on a **(A/N: I had to change a few things about this characters appearance KaiRocksRainbow** **sorry)** brown shirt, cyan pants, and cyan shoes. He must really like cyan. "Hello, are you one of the villager." I said. He then looked up and said "I'm not a villager, I'm actually trying to stop this lightning." It didn't make sense this was lightning, the only person I could think who could probably stop this is Jay. "Why are you in a cave." I asked. He said "trying to isolate myself, from the world." I didn't understand but I guess that I probably never will. "What do you mean by that?" Jay asked. He then stood up and shot lightning from his hands and said "there you go. You happy now." But then I realized it was neon lightning and I set up and said "your not alone, we can all do weird things like that." I then shot water out of my hand and the others showed of there powers. I then said "there also more people like that who can do things like that." He then said "you guys should probably go, please I'll do my best to stop the lightning. By the way my name is Stanley." I then nodded and said "well nice to meet you Stanley." We then left and used our elemental dragons to fly back but we saw The Bounty so that meant less flying.

When we were on Jay told the guys that weren't there about Stanley. I also went to go ask Sensei Wu about Stanley.

 **STANLEY'S P.O.V**

Why was I doing this, why was I trying to get the ship. It was a flying that had people who can dragons out of mid-air, I felt bad for erasing the villagers memoires like that but I had to. This was goodbye to my home village though.

 **That's that. SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE. I forgot to update so I hope you can understand. I'm doing the best that I can. But I guess I might as well tell you that I'm going to be updating at random times. So other then I hope your doing good and see you maybe tomorrow or next week or next month. I seriously don't know, but don't lose interest in the story though PLEASE.**


	4. New things

**LAYLA'S P.O.V.**

Cole was steering The Bounty but as soon as we got there the others were done with the investigation so we didn't have to do anything. Sure I was happy not doing anything but, I kinda wanted to go with them. Just for practice. I was laying on my bed thinking about how I would react if I did go, would I be scared, keep Sindy from going, or would I just stay. I then heard something, it sounded like someone walking. I then walked out and looked both ways, nobody and nothing. Maybe it was just my nerves. I then walked back into my room and just looked at the ceiling and thought some more about today. Sensei Wu told me and Sindy that once we master our powers we can wear ninja suits. Sindy gets to wear a dark purple ninja suit and I get to wear a yellow **(A/N: not a bright yellow.)** suit. I didn't think that I was going to still be here now but I was, with Sindy. "Why does life have so complicated." I said to myself.

I then heard something else, "okay know I'm not crazy, I'm hearing something." I said to myself and walked out the room. I looked left then right. Nobody or nothing but I this time I left the room. "Hello, hello." I said walking around The Bounty. I know its not the smartest thing to do but the others were on deck and I can never hear them. After a while of looking around I didn't find anyone but when I turned and was walked then bumped into someone and fell on my back. It was a guy that I have never seen before. "Who are you?" We said in unison. I the groaned and said "my name's Layla." He then said "well my name's Stanley." I then stuck out my hand and said "nice to meet you." He looked at my hand for second and then shook it and said "nice to meet you too Layla." Then lightning struck outside and then I screamed and hit the deck. "A fact about me, I'm petrified of lightning" I said. He then helped me up and told him my thanks. "So what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Well, I'm trying to fit in." Stanley said. "Why do you need to 'fit in'."

He then looked down and said "I never fit in anywhere. Nowhere in life."

"Not even with your family."

"I never knew my family." I then felt bad for him because I never got to know my family either. "Don't be discourage, my parents died when I was little. I know about pain."

"Thank you," he then hugged me "Layla." I patted him on the back awkwardly. "So how do you not fit in?" I asked Stanley. "Well..." I then heard some lightning outside and fell on the ground again. "I can control a power. Neon lightning." I one time overheard Sensei Wu talk to Nya about a cyan ninja, he could control lightning of some sort. "You might be able to fit in here." I said. "How, I'm someone that nobody likes."

"Well I have a feeling that everyone here will like you." I then grabbed his arm and pulled him to the deck to see if I could find Sensei and the others. Nobody was on deck now expect for my sister and Lloyd doing spinjitzu. "Where are we going Layla no one's up here."

"Don't be such a downer, besides I bet everyone's in the bridge." I then pulled him into the bridge. I then thought of how much I was acting like Sindy, I'm always telling her to grow up and don't date people you just met like she did with Lloyd but I'm now just dragging around someone I just meet. When I made into the bridge I saw Sensei Wu and Nya looking at a map on a table. "Excuse me, Nya and Sensei. I may have found the cyan ninja."

"Yes, Nya was telling me about him right now." I then pulled Stanley a little bit and showed him to Sensei Wu and Nya. "Where did you find him Layla?" Nya asked me. "Well does it matter how. I found him. The one and only cyan ninja."

"But it is important to know." Sensei said. Then Stanley said "I found you and you found me." I couldn't argue with that. He really did. "Well then sounds like he has some wisdom with him." Sensei said to Stanley. "Come with me, Cyan ninja."

"Just so you know, his name is Stanley Sensei." I said to him to make sure that he knew.

After a while of Stanley and Sensei Wu talking things I saw Stanley come out of Sensei's room with a dark cyan ninja suit. I also noticed that his clothes that he was wearing changed. He was now wearing A Sword Art Online short sleeved shirt, light cyan skinny jeans, and Cyan Jordans. "Maybe I do belong here." Stanley said when he came out.

 **SINDY'S P.O.V.**

Lloyd was teaching me how to control my spinjitzu a little better. "So do you think you have it down?" Lloyd asked me. "Yeah, I think I do, maybe I can do this for the first time without falling on my face at anytime." I then spun around to get into my dark purple tornado and yelled "NINJAGO." I then slipped and fell on my face. "Well accidents happen. I at least did spinjitzu once though." Lloyd then helped me on my feet "watch me do it, NINJAGO." He then spun into his green tornado and then stopped spinning and faced me. "Do you think you can do that." I then nodded "NINJAGO." I spun and was so happy that I lost focus and stopped midway and fell on my face. "Ow, looks like I need a lot more practice." He then helped me onto my feet for who knows what time now. I looked into his eyes and I forgot everything for a minute. I leaned forward and Lloyd leaned forward. I think we were about to kiss until Layla and the other ninja were deck and saw us and spoiled the moment. I noticed in the group that someone else was there too. I haven't seen him before this so who was he? "So you wanna try this again?" Filling the awkward moment that we just had. "YES," I said "because ninja never quite."

"Okay. How about I hold onto you so you can get the feel for spinjitzu." I agreed and then he picked me up bridal style and then yelled "NINJAGO." Spinjitzu looked cool to do and I couldn't wait until I learned how to do this on my own. When he stopped and put me on the ground he said "so you think you understand spinjitzu a little better." I nodded and then did everything I saw him do. I started spinning and yelled "NINJAGO." I was doing it . I wasn't distracted or anything. But now the only problem was, how do I stop? I couldn't stop myself from spinning. "Lloyd, I'm doing it. But, how do stop doing it." I was getting dizzy and he said "stay calm. Just put your left foot in front of your right and then you'll stop." I calmed down as much as I could then did what told me to do. But I think I put my foot down a little too hard. "Ow," I said in pain "I think I sprained my ankle." I was holding onto it. And when I tried to walk on it, it felt like glass was being pushed through it. "It is sprained. Broken maybe." He then put one of my arms around his shoulders and let me hop on my left foot. "It's okay Sindy. I got you."

Lloyd took me to the infirmary on deck and Sensei looked at it. "It's going to take weeks for your ankle to heal. I'm sorry Sindy." Sensei Wu told me. "Okay," I glumly. I really wanted to learn spinjitzu but I couldn't do it with a broken ankle. "Are you okay though Sindy?" my sister asked. "Yeah I'll be fine as..." We then heard an explosion on deck. "What was that?!" I said in panic. I then felt The Bounty start falling. "Great just when I broke a bone the ship explodes." I mumbled to myself."

"Come on guys, lets go see if we can find out what did that, because were falling fast." Cole ordered everyone else. The ninja then started to leave the room but Wu said to Lloyd and Layla "NO, stay here and protect Sindy if something comes over here. She wont be able to protect herself with a broken ankle." Lloyd agreed and Layla looked relieved as Sensei closed the door.

Lloyd stood at thee foot of my bed and Layla was next me holding my hand. "So how are things with you and Lloyd doing?" Layla asked me. "They've been pretty good." She nodded her head and said "look I should've told you this a couple of years ago but..." We then Jay get thrown past the door. "GUYS, you need to get out of here. THEY'RE COMING."

"What who's coming. I cant walk, and the only other exit is the..." I was cut off my The Bounty's altitude falling faster. "Were so dead, were so dead, were so dead." I heard Layla say to herself. "Don't worry Layla. We have the power Green Ninja here." Then the door flew off of the wall it was on and Lloyd was pushed back by it and landed on his head unconscious. "I may have spoke too soon though." I said causally. The person that broke the door was a woman. She said "where is the blue one."

She looked about 15 ,shoulder length choppy auburn hair, Dark orange eyes, deadly pale skin, light pink lips, and around her neck is a necklace that is hung by a dark lightning bolt. She had on a lavender blue hoodie, green short sleeved shirt underneath it, dark red jean shorts, and lavender blue Jordans. Who was she?

 **Okay then. I know I'm the worst person about updating. So maybe if someone can think of a day(s) that they would like for me to write, THAT WOULD BE AMAZING. It would really help me and I can keep in mind when I'm suppose to post. But other then that I probably wouldn't be updating fast. Be other then that (thank for letting me do this I am the queen of geeks) GOOD BYE.**


	5. New powers and a lost ninja

**Hey everybody. Here's another chapter for Y-O-U.**

 **LAYLA'S P.O.V**

I was so scared when the door was broken down. I needed to protect Sindy because of her ankle. "I asked you a question, WHERE IS THE BLUE ONE? I don't want to ask again." I knew how to do spinjitzu, but it probably wont be enough to take this girl out. I thought it over few times and I knew that if I can get her out of here and to where the others were, maybe, they could fight her and leave Sindy and I alone. "NINJAGO." I yelled and spun into a yellow tornado and left the room after hitting her. When I was down thee hall I saw her chasing me. "Thank goodness." I sighed to myself. I continued to run to the deck. Only to see that they were fighting another person.

He was a boy and he looked around 17 and he has black hair a little skater boy style, green eyes, and pale skin. He had a ocean blue short sleeved shirt, orange skinny jeans, and Neon and black Jordans. He didn't seem like much, but he was doing a number on the ninja. "Were going to die I know it." I whispered. I'm trying to be the bigger person but I was scared. **No, I'm not going to be scared I HAVE to protect Sindy.** I thought to myself. I then stupidly ran into the action and started to fight. But when I heard lightning I went on the ground again. **Why do I have to be afraid of lightning?** I questioned myself. I then did my best to ignore it and yelled "NINJAGO." Then I smacked the guy that was attacking the other ninja. I got some good hits in. But then I guess someone used there powers to hit the guy with lightning but scared me and I fell on the ground. I heard some laughing. The guys that attacked our ship were laughing at me. I then got angry it was just like the orphan house. I then got a flashback.

 _I knocked on the door of the door of the orphan house. I was scared because I was only 3 years old and my sister was only 9 months old. We have been living on the streets since Sindy was born because our mom died during childbirth. When the door opened there was a lady and a man next to each other. "Hello? Is someone out here?" They asked, I wasn't big enough for them to see me but I was too scared about what they would think of me so I stayed quite. Then Sindy woke up and started crying. The woman looked down and said "oh my goodness, you kids look terrible. Come inside and I'll make you some tea." They invited both of us in and gave me a blanket and put Sindy to sleep again. "So what bring you here, alone with your sister." I was very shy and I wasn't good at talking. "Oh... Well... Mommy and Daddy..." I didn't want to continue but I had to tell her why I was here "Mommy and Daddy are dead..." My bottom lip began to tremble and I felt like crying. She then held out her arms and said "give me hug, you look like you need one." I then took no hesitation and ran into her arms and she hugged me and I hugged her as much as I could while balling my eyes out. I could cry an ocean._

 _When I calmed down the woman said "would you like to stay here. You'll have brothers and sisters of all kind and one day someone will see you and adopt you, would you like that." I thought about it for a second then I said "will Sindy go with me? I want to make sure of that." The woman nodded and said "yes, and if your going to be staying here you can call me mother Penelope." I thanked her for everything and got to sleep in a bed for the first time in years. My dreams weren't good though, the lightning somehow made its way into my dream so I had a nightmare about my parents dying because of lightning and ever since then I had been made fun of and bullied for that at the orphanage so one day when I was five and Sindy was three I ran away with my sister. Never will I go back._

The 2 guys on the ship were still laughing at me and then I got really angry at them, this was just like the orphanage. But then my anger took over and I don't know what happened next.

 **SINDY'S P.O.V.**

"Lloyd, get up." I was next to him trying to shake him awake but the pain of walking to him was enough to for me. "Lloyd, please. Your suppose to protect, as friend and as a girlfriend." I was trying my best to wake him up, but I didn't know how much more I could take being on my feet. When he woke up a hugged him really tight. "I'm sorry Sindy, you should be in bed." He then carried me back to my bed and set me down. "I'm going to make this right Sindy." But when he began to leave the room there was a bright light. It looked powerful, and I heard screaming. What was happening. When the light stopped I saw someone fly across the hallway. "What. Just. Happened?" I asked Lloyd. "I don't know, but I'm to go on deck on deck and see." He then an out of the room to go see what it was, but I was going to see who the person that was flung across the hallway was. I got out bed slowly and tried my best to hop on one foot. I then realized that The Bounty was still falling, but slower. "Ow. Ouch." I said every time I had to put my broken ankle on the ground. When I made it to the end of the hallway I got a better look at the person at her. It was the same person that knocked down the door an hit Lloyd with. She looked unconscious though. I then got the first thing that looked like a rope and tied her up with it. When I was done she became conscious again. "What are doing to me?!" She said before noticing that she was tied up. When she did she yelled "I WILL NOT END LIKE THIS, RAY WILL..." I put duct tape over mouth. **Yeah, I'm so weird always carrying duct tape around Layla.** I thought to myself. Layla always thought that I was crazy for always carrying around duct tape and that I should stop doing that.

I then walked back to the room with my prisoner. She was squirming a lot and I didn't like it. When I made it to thee room I went back on the bed but we were still falling. But then out of nowhere was stopped. It was like we landed safely.

"Sindy are you okay?" Lloyd and Layla asked at the same time when they came into the room. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, my question why did we stop falling fast?" Then it was like on clue another person walked in. She was a girl and she had black shaggy like Cole's hair but with orange streaks, deep midnight blue eyes, pale skin, pale lips, and around her neck is a necklace that is hung by a silver crescent moon. She was wearing a red short sleeved shirt, water blue Jean shorts, and Midnight blue Jordans. **(A/N: Kairocksrainbows I changed one of elements, so instead of black water I made her be able to control time. I hope that's okay with you. Tell me if you want me to change it back though.)** "I did it, I have this natural power and I saw some of the people on board using it. By the way my name's Liza Springs. Who is that?" She pointed to the girl who was looking for Jay. "I honestly don't know her first name. Or any of names of that matter. All I know was that she was looking for Jay but she was thrown across the hallway. I got her and now, here she is." I saw the side of her mouth moving a little bit. Was she smiling under the duct tape. "Okay, what is your natural power Liza?"

"I can control 2 powers actually. One of them is Telepathy and the other is time. I slowed down time for your flying ship so you would crash." I nodded a little bit. "Okay what were you doing around these parts though."

"I was getting a few things for my grandmother, she is sick and she is 59 years old. Its hard for her. Also I know of another person who can do things like I can. He is one of my friends I made in Ninjago city before you got rid of the Overlord the second time. I could tell you what he can do." The ninja looked at each other to see if they agree. When they were all done Lloyd said "Okay, why don't you tell us a few things about him." She nodded "okay but before I tell you, I think she has a plan to get out of here. I can hear her thoughts." We all looked to where she was pointing. It was my "prisoner" but she had a _how do you know_ look on her face. "I think you should keep an eye on her. And by the way I learned that her name is Zoey." **Zoey** I felt weird because of her name. But why? "Okay my friend's name is Kevin. **(A/N: Kairocksrainbows, I changed Kaiden's name because I know a person named Kaiden in real life and she is girl so I feel weird calling Kaiden a boy. Also I'm avoiding calling her a boy in real life.)** He can control light and like me he has power over the mind. But his mind power is stronger than mine I can only hear thoughts. That's it." She then went on explaining but I stopped paying attention because anything that has to do with reading minds kinda freaked me out. Also I wanted to find out a way for me and Lloyd to at least kiss one time. Normally I hate girly stuff like this but when I was in the orphanage and finally learned how to talk all the kids that were about my age now talked no stop about there girlfriends or boyfriends.

They would say stuff like _"little Sindy. So cute and innocent, but yet so unlikable. You'll never get a boy to like you. You don't even have a chance with either a boy or girl. I bet your sister wouldn't even date you."_ **I swear if I see those guys again I'm going to do something to them. Maybe throttle them for a long time.** I then remembered that they're still not teenagers anymore. They could be parents or maybe even grandparents. But the night that Layla got us out of there was great. "Okay, I think we should find your friend. If we can get him to help." Sensei said. When did he get here? I also noticed that the time I was dozing off Stanley, Zoey, Layla, Lloyd, Kai, Nya, and Jay were gone. What else did miss. "As for you Sindy, don't get out of bed until your ankle isn't broken." I told him wouldn't and then he left. All I could really do was lay in bed. I wished that I could get out of bed and move around and talk to my boyfriend. Maybe even learn a little more spinjitzu. "Hello Sindy. Time to get of bed." I looked up and saw Zoey along with another guy. But the next thing I knew I was tied up and was thrown in bag. "This was easier then thought Ray."

 **Okay, that's all I'm writing today. I hoped you enjoyed. But one thing I have to about updating weird. I don't know why. It takes me so long to type this stuff up. I write stories for school and it only takes me a couple of hours to type. But tying this is for some reason a little hard but thank you sticking with me though. I was planning on making this chapter longer but I decided that I needed to update ASAP so I left you on cliffhanger. Anyway now I'm handing out cookies to everyone that has been a big help *passes out cookies*.**


	6. A new releationship

**Hey guys, right now I have a headache so I'm listening Titanic music to numb it down. So I thought I should writing this while I'm listening. So lets start.**

 **LAYLA'S P.O.V.**

I got tea for Sindy because I think that she needs it so when I came into her room to give it to her all I saw was an empty bed and the window wide opened. I dropped the tea and ran to the others to tell them the news. When I told them they all reacted. "I think we should look for Kevin, maybe he can find her." Lloyd suggested, I wanted to also. I wanted to go and find her and really get myself involved but after my little stunt with my powers everything got crazy Sensei told me that I had to finally learn and control my powers before I try to fight. I wanted to really help her though but I was danger if I tried using my powers again. Also Sensei told me that Sindy's powers were stronger then mine so if she were to have break down of any kind. I don't even want to think about it.

"Okay then, I think you guys should get ready I have to say here." I told the others they all thought it was good and I left to my room.

When I got to my room I noticed that there was a yellow suit on my bed and a note next to it that said _"for when you think your ready."_ I held it up, **Am I really going to be like this for the rest of my life, am I going to be a ninja or a mother to my little sister.** I then laid don on my back on my bed and sighed "I'm going to hate how this is going work out" I whispered to myself. I the heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to tell them "go away" because whoever it was probably might someone that has important news about Sindy. "Hey Layla, don't worry were going to get Sindy back."

I noticed that the voice sounded like Cole, so I was sure it was Cole "Cole, I know that, but I really want to not only save her. But go back to when Sindy tried her best to get Lloyd's attention one day. Back to when we were 2 girls living in a treehouse."

"Remember Layla, you have a choice. And if you think that the choice you made was right then go ahead and do it." That's sounds like something that my parents might say to me when ever I cant think of "the right choice."

 **Cole I wish you would fall for me as fast as Lloyd did for** "Sindy" I accidently said the last part out loud. "What was that Layla?" **Oh no now what do I do?** I didn't want to tell Cole about what I really was thinking about, I cant lie good and don't like to even lie. I tool a breath and took a chance and said "I was think about Sindy and accidently said part of my thoughts out loud sorry."

"What was it?" **DANG IT** that was only question I didn't want him to ask. "Oh you know Sindy... and... you... LLOYD... hahaha." **GOOD JOB LAYLA.** I thought to myself. Why did I accidently say "you?"

"Why did you say 'you' then say yell Lloyd, then started laughing. I know its not about Sindy." **OH NO.** "Alright, I was also think about you Cole."

I told him, but why, why did I tell him, why is he not asking questions about it, why is blue cheese called blue cheese, why am I thinking about blue cheese at a moment like this? "How did you end up thinking about me Layla?" **NOOOOOO** the only question I didn't want answer again. "Fine," **Sindy did it**. I took a breath. **I can do it.** "I was thinking about how I wish that..."

"That I would fall for you as fast as Lloyd fell for Sindy?" **What? how did he know. He was so on point that it was scary.** "Yep, that what I was thinking." Its too late might as well get it out. As I stared into his eyes I noticed that they were green, just like mine. I also took a moment to realized how much we have in common. We both had the same color eyes, hair, bright smile. But that just on the outside. What do we have in common about our personalities. I didn't realize how long I was looking at him. "Hey Layla? Are you okay?" He asked me. "Yeah, now my question is do you like me back." I was expecting a no because, well I was me. I have never been called cute since I was five years old. Back at the orphanage.

"I don't think you're cute." **Oh no...** "I know you're beautiful and I really like not only that about, but how much you care for your sister. I never had a sibling." Not a brother or sister. I would've never made it alone. "Thanks Cole." He then kissed me and let him. I know I always complain to Sindy about how fast she rushing a relationship but she's 19, it's about time she lives her own life. I didn't realize that we were still kissing but we were and I was fine with that. **I think that I should put on the uniform.** My eyes wandered to the yellow ninja suit. If I wanted to be with Cole then I should put it on. This was a choice that I needed to make. But I needed to train because I was unstable.

It was only then did we stop kissing. I didn't want it to end, I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted to really badly. **Sounds like Sindy is getting to me.**

"So, do you want to go out with the master of earth?" He asked. I wanted to yell yes but I had to keep it cool. "Yes, would you the master of earth, go out with the master of light?"

"Wouldn't have had it any other way." He said then kissed my forehead.

When he left I grabbed my ninja suit and put it on. Well I guess I have to live the color. My least favorite color was yellowand it was the color of my suit. "I'm going to love and hate being a ninja." I whispered to myself.

 **SINDY'S P.O.V.**

"LET ME GO. THE SECOND I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU GET WHAT'S COMING!" I was screaming at the people that held me captivate. I had been screaming for so long that my vioce was cracking. But I don't care, they needed to know about me getting them when I get out of the sack. "How much longer do is Ray, I don't want to hear her rant anymore."

"HEY I CAN HEAR YOU KN..." My sentence was cut off when duct tape was slipped on my mouth. **I'M GOING TO GET YOU GUYS NOW.** I screamed in my head.

After a little while I realized that we stopped. Where were we? I was then thrown out of the sack. **Rude**. I thought.

"This is going to be where your going to be spending a long time here Sindy."

"Or if the ninja find it somehow and somehow get it out." I was then questioning myself on why I wasn't running away but I then realized that my hands were chained to a wall. I then realized we were in a cave. What the heck?

"So can I get some room service here or am I just going to have to live like this?" I told then as a joke. But I don't think that they take jokes well. "Well it talk like that that's going to keep you from having friends."

'Its talk like that that's going to keep you from having friends.' The words echoed through my head, I had a feeling that I've heard that phrase before. But where do I know it?

I then got quite and I'm sure that Zoey was happy too. But why is not only her name that's familiar it was face and what she had said. HOW DO I KNOW HER.

 **Okay there we go. Now I have something to say. I know I'm not doing the best to update, but, THANK YOU. For staying with me. It sucks I know and I know that, but thank you for staying with me. I know if I was someone else and I started reading this but it took forever for the author to update. I would stop reading so thank you.**

 **P.S. NEVER go into a relationship as fast as I am writing for my OCs. Just don't. Actually get know a person and develop a bond and be yourself because you cant fake to be something your not forever.**


	7. The Backfire Plan

**Hey guys, thanks for staying with me throughout this entire thing. And thanks you to everyone that's still with me. And thank you to Kairocksrainbows for always reviewing, and Missykitty2004 for following and giving it a favorite. And to everyone else that reads my story it makes me happy. I needed to say that before I started writing.**

 **SINDY'S P.O.V.**

 **Where do I know her from she is so familiar.** I kept thinking that over and over again, it's like I knew her for but then I got my memory erased and I now just only remembering bits and pieces of it. "Why did you get so quiet, not that I'm complaining though." Zoey said. **Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, who are you.** I kept thinking over and over. Where, the only place I can think is at the orphanage. But how, sure I was young but I remember every second of it. Why can't I remember it though, I might have to break into the orphanage and find out. I remembered Zoey's face then I thought of a plan to get out of here.

-Later because Sindy has now come up with a plan-

"I'm hungry." It wasn't a lie I was getting hungry, and I needed for her to do to come this way. "Well what do you want me to do about that?" She did make a good point, how is she going to give me food if there wasn't any here. "I don't know, where's the other guy. What's his name again, Ray?"

"Yeah." **Good.** I had to make sure that she was distracted enough for me to grab the keys that I noticed she had. "Hey Zoey, have you ever been called Zoe in your life." She then gasped at what I just said. "What is it?" I was confused because I just called her by something that I thought of in the past. "Yes, I have been called Zoe before, I never did like it. BUT THIS LITTLE KID ALWAYS CALLED ME THAT." She sounded so mad about that. I then remembered back on The Bounty she was looking for Jay so I thought that I should bring up that. "Hey, when you and Ray attacked The Bounty you said you were looking for Jay. Why were you just looking for Jay?" She then turned around really fast and snapped "I don't have to tell you why." **DANG IT.** I had to make sure that she would just come over to probably slap me and at the moment I could swipe her keys. I only had before Ray came back because I can't take on both of them at the same time with a broken ankle. I then had a new plan.

"Hey, have you ever known anyone named Layla before." She then opened her eyes wider. **Bull's-eye.** I thought myself. "Yeah? Why are you asking all these questions all of a sudden?" I couldn't tell her about my plan to escape so I came up with a lie fast. "Oh you know, I'm bored. You're the only person here, and I guess you figure out the rest." I then realized something about her. **SHE LOOKS LIKE JAY.** She looked too much like him. And it was a little too creepy. "Hey do you know anyone named Mother Penelope?" I guess it was her turn to ask questions. "Yes I did, a long time ago though." It wasn't a lie though, it has been a long time since I heard that name. "Okay then." She nodded and in a way. **JUST WALK OVER HERE ZOEY SO I CAN TAKE YOUR KEYS.** I was getting impatient and I have sensitive skin so the chains were starting to hurt. "I'm back Zoey." It was Ray.

 **CRAP.**

 **LAYLA'S P.O.V.**

 **Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.** I was freaking out in my head a little too much because everything right now is moving too fast. I got a boyfriend in 30 seconds, I kicked 2 guys' butts in 2 minutes, I found an elemental master, and my little sister is dating a boy. A little too fast to me. But I guess I'm going to have to live with it. "Hey Layla are you okay, you've been looking at that wall for 15 minutes." Cole said. "Oh sorry, I zoned out. And when that happens I stop walking and sometimes look at either the sun or a wall." Cole shrugged it off. **I guess you don't judge anyone when you're dating.**

"Hey Cole," he looked my way. "Yes."

"Do you really think that you're alone? No brothers and/or sisters out there." The reason why I said that is because I've read so many books about something like this. And this is how the plot is mostly like. "Well, yeah. I never had a sibling before that I have known." When he said that I thought of the fight we just did. That guy, his green eyes, his hair, the style. He could be, he might be… "So, do you think that you might at least, just a little bit?" I was trying to push the thought in his head so he can think about it a little bit. "When I was younger I did."

"Maybe you should start thinking about it again." **YEAH** I thought happily.

We then kissed. The happiness in the moment I feel whenever we do kiss though. It will never stop being one of the greatest things ever that I don't want to end.

"We're going to find Sindy. So don't worry Layla." Then we kissed again, but this time it was longest. But I didn't care. I was with Cole. "I'm glad you see things this way." That sounded so sketchy and not right.

 **SINDY'S P.O.V.**

"So, Zoey." I looked at Ray "Ray, What you guys doing." I asked them. "Why do you always want to know what we're doing?" Zoey asked angrily. **Well I want you to come over here so I can steal your keys.** I thought annoyed. I just need her keys. At this point I didn't care that Ray was here, I just wanted out of here.

"Can we at least start a conversation, please?" I asked. I had to get closer to them so I get snag the keys. "Fine, we can talk. But only if it keeps you from talking." Zoey said annoyed, my plan is working out. "Okay then, I pretty sure that we all have elemental powers so I'll say mine. I am the master darkness." I said going first

"I am the master of dark lightning, and Ray is the master of …" Something exploded outside. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Zoey and Ray rushed out, but little did they know I caused the explosion and Zoey forgot the keys. I then threw a couple of rocks until I finally grabbed them. "Gotcha you little monster." I then un-cuffed myself and ran away "FREEDO…" I couldn't finish my sentence because Zoey and Ray were back and Zoey grabbed me and pulled me back to the cave.

 **OH CRAP**

 **There you go. Another day, another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and stick around for the next chapter. And now I can't think of anything else to say so I'm going to stop talking now.**


	8. FREEDOM?

**Hey guys, this is late (Literally think of everything that could delete a document and that's what happened to me, EVERY SINGLE TIME I TRIED WRITING A NEW CHAPTER). I know. SUPER DUPER LATE. But I hope you can forgive me.**

 **SINDY'S P.O.V.**

I was hungry, tired, bored, wet, cold, and my stupid ankle STILL hasn't healed, not even a little. I out bored Ray and Zoey to sleep. They're right now out like a light. I wanted to fall asleep too. But I couldn't, because I needed to get out of this cave. I've been in here for the past 3 chapters. (I wanted to add some comedy in right there.) I thought I should past the time by start trying to practice some more on my powers, but then I remembered that Ray changed my chains so I couldn't use my powers. "UGGGGH AHHHHH." I screamed at myself. This sucked, I then tried to get Zoey's keys. So I scooted closer to Zoey, but when I got as close as I can I was stopped. She was only 3 feet away. **DANG IT.** I thought angrily. I then started to wiggle my hands free. Fail, like my life right now. How, how, how. Is what I thought over and over again. Then I got an idea. So I first move my wrist a lot so they get sweaty, then use the sweat to pull my hands out, then escape this place.

So I did my first step. I made my hands really sweaty. Then the cuffs surprisingly came off, how did that happen. I don't know nor care. I then started running I made it t the cliff and without thinking I jumped off. I landed on my good ankle at least. It was a miracle. I then tried to walk on my hands. I was never really good at that but now I was doing it. I fell down like fourteen times before moving an inch. **You have to be kidding me.** I then took a chance and walked normally. It hurt every time I put my foot on the ground but I fought through the pain. I then made it to a road. I could follow it to town, or at least a payphone. I hopped on only one foot for a while. Stopping every so often for a rest break. Then I get back to moving. So much pain, but I forced myself more to fight through it. I knew that I could, I was now a ninja and ninja can fight through situations like this.

Finally, I found a payphone. And I had two dollars in change on me, so I could defiantly get a call through. I put some of my money and dialed the number for The Bounty. I for some reason felt the rings got slower and slower. Then Lloyd picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Lloyd, oh my gosh. It's me, Sindy. I'm at a payphone **(trying to call home. Alright, I'll** **stop.)** Do you think you can track it?"

"Yes, it'll take time but I can. Just hold on Sindy." We then hung up. I was so relieved. I was about to go back to Bounty, I guess I should call it home now. Yes, home. As time went by I got tired. It was a quiet night tonight, the few cars and trucks that drove by, the starry night, heck even the ground was soft. I could sleep here for a while. I needed a break. But I forced myself not to fall victim to sleep, because maybe Zoey or Ray might wake up and try to find. And if I was asleep I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I forced myself to stay awake, I pinched myself, and I pulled on the hair tie on my wrist many times. It was only the pain that kept me awake.

After a while my hair tie was stretched out all too much to hurt. And I couldn't feel my legs anymore so whenever I pinched it, I couldn't feel it. I looked at my ankle. I then took off one of shoes and hit it hard. That hurt on so many different levels then you can think. But it was a boost I needed to stay awake. I looked at the stars, I knew some constellations and named them in my head. Over and over. I didn't know what I looked like until someone came out of their car and said "Miss, are you alright? Can you hear me?" I guess I looked like a lifeless body.

I looked at them and said "yes, I'm fine. I called some friends, they'll be here soon." But then I realized how long it was taking. Why was taking so long for them to get here? I lost track of time so long was it, minutes, hours? How does it take to track a payphone? "Don't worry, sir. I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure, I cant just leave you here, though."

"Well if I go anywhere else my friends wont be able to find me, and at this point I just want to go home with them." He nodded and gave me something to drink. It was great. After a little bit he left. I was looking at the sky, it was dawn. I was questioning what they were doing. I stood up again. I forced most of my weight on my good ankle. I then put in more money and called The Bounty. It rang and rang and then I heard a hello, it sounded like Sensei Wu. "Sensei, help! I'm at a payphone **(trying to call home. Okay sorry, last time, I'm done.)** I called earlier but no one's here. Can you find the location of the phone and come get me?"

"Sure, but it'll take some time." Time it was the only thing I didn't seem to have.

 **SENSEI WU'S P.O.V.**

I hung up the phone and behind Lloyd said "do you really think that we can just leave her out there like that? This maybe our only time to get her, we can tell her here to..."

"No, she needs to learn how to do this the hard way, she has to learn how to heal her ankle right now and have her find us, not the other way around." This is the only effective way I can think of.

 **SINDY'S P.O.V.**

I beginning to think that no one was coming. So I finally stood up and started walk towards town. I winced every step of the way. I kept looking back to see if I missed The Bounty. But it never came. I realized I had to move, quickly. I wasn't about to get captured again. Because this was my last time that I knew that I could get away, safely.

I did my best to ignore the pain, my ankle was a little swollen so after a while I fell. I then touched my ankle, then it felt a little better. Was I, healing it?! I then touched it again, I felt the bone reconnecting and the swelling went down A LOT.

Then I stood up again. My ankle felt better then it was before, I then started laughing and jumping. I then ran to the city, I even threw in a couple of cartwheels on the way there. My bones felt powerful, then got an idea. I ran to a tree and with an open palm I barely hit it. BOOM!

Bark and leaves everywhere. **COOOOOOL!** I then hit about five more trees for fun. I was have so much I thought about doing this to every tree, then I looked at the road. It had a lot of bits from the trees I hit **Whoops.** I then went to grab a bit of it and then it shattered in my hand. "Okay, hands." I said looking at them, "I would like to pick up the bits of tree please." I then tried to grab another bit of the tree, it shattered again. "How do I turn you off, I wish for you to stop."

 **Wait a minute.** I then touch my right forearm. The bone then felt like it shattered. I then fell to the ground clutching my stomach. This should've been, 101 ways to kill yourself. Because my stomach felt like it all of it orgasms just imploded. I started in pain, but do you know what I did? Something stupid. I touched my eyes. Bam, **How am I still alive?** I thought as I was in the middle of the road in pain. I'm pretty sure the pain of getting hit by car or truck would hurt much less the pain from moving. Because I was on the ground so I was probably going to touch my thigh to get up.

 **How could this happen to me? (I made my mistake, okay, sorry)** I thought as I brought my hand close to my face. Sure I was blind, but still. I then touched my head, hoping it would be quick. But then I could see again. So, I guess my power changes from healing to pain in seconds. So here's my theory: Whenever something is perfect, like a healthy tree, or healthy bones it attacks it. And whenever something is in pain like my head (more like my entire face) and my ankle, it heals it. But I didn't want to do this forever. How do I turn off? But before anything else happened I healed my body.

Then I stood up and walked back to the payphone, but before I could I swear I saw Zoey about 100 miles away from me. But, my eyesight is _that_ good. It must've been when I touched my head and it healed. But before I ran I put a tree in the middle of the road. It was stupid, I know but still.

I ran to the city making sure I didn't touch anything. When I made it into town I dumped the last amount of change I had pocket by shacking my hip surprisingly it fell out. I then got on my stomach without the help of hands, and picked up the coins with my mouth. Not the best idea, but it was last bit change I had and I wasn't about to let it explode in my hands. Once I got it, I flipped over to my back and did that thing where you use your legs to force yourself up **(A/N: I forgot what it called so if anyone can tell me that would great)** Once I got up I ran to nearest payphone. I slid the change from my mouth into the slot where the money goes, while crying because of the all the germs.

Then I did with even more crying pressed the buttons to call The Bounty. While still crying, I got the phone down too with my mouth. The second I got back I was about to wash out my mouth with soap, mouthwash, and so much toothpaste.

While it was ringing, I waited and waited. It felt like Zoey and Ray were the only ones moving. I could feel them, their movements, their breathing, their heartbeats. I could feel it. I got more and more nervous, but finally someone answered the phone. "Hello,"

"OH MY GOSH, HI." I shouted into the phone. "Sindy? Are you alright?"

"No, first I heal my ankle, then I exploded all my internal organs, then I have to pick dirty mouth" I was crying while saying that, "and I don't know how to turn it off, please come save me."

"Um, alright then." Then the phone was hung up on the other line I wasn't about to hang up mine with my mouth. More germs, not today. I then felt the presence behind me, it was Zoey. I knew it without needing to look. "Ok then, you had your fun. Now come back and I'll let you live." I then slowly turned around. I knew everything about her right then and there, her height, her weight, her blood type, everything. I then knew I needed to say something. Because I had a plan, first get her to talk, then when she does, touch her mouth. It wasn't the most sanitary plan. But it was the only plan that I had. "Why, why do you want me?"

"I'm not..." She didn't finish her sentence because I touched her. Once I got it out, she held onto to her mouth. I felt Ray's presence not far from here. So I ran in the other direction it was coming from.

I was looking up some times to see if the Bounty was around. Because I wasn't about to miss it. This plan might work. I then realized that I ran out of town by mistake. **Whoops.** I ran back into town and first person I bumped into was. I'm going to let you guess.

LLOYD! I was so happy on so many levels of happy. "Lloyd! Bad people, devil hands, also angel hands, help."

He gave me a weird look. "No time for me to make sense right now! We have to go. Now!"

"Oh I don't think so."

 **CLIFFHANGER, MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHA, okay enough of that. But anyway thanks for reading. And who is this person. Zoey, Ray, a stripper. Okay maybe not a stripper. But that would be pretty funny. Hope you enjoy and I'll be updating better this time. Anyway, enjoy your life. Review, read other fanfiction stories, I don't have many, but have fun with life.**


	9. Chapter 9

Something weird is happening to my computer right now, so if I don't update for a while now you know. But I might post the next chapter on my profile


	10. Chapter 10

I'm to say this but, I'm stopping with making fanfiction. The reason is because I cant find a good balance with my life and making fanfictions. I'm still going to be updating on my profile almost everyday like usual, but I'm not going to be making fanfictions. So if/when I do find a good balance I might make more. But until that day I'm done.


End file.
